


Tangled Mess and Kisses

by Akemiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what else to tag, Iwaizumi loves him anyways, M/M, Oikawa is frustrated, hint at proposals, tangled hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii
Summary: "Hajime, they won't come oooouuuuut! I don't wanna cut my hair, Haji," he sniffles,more tears pouring out,"Haji, please"----Oikawa just wanted a new hairstyle.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 43





	Tangled Mess and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! A new drabble of Iwaoi! all the things i'm doing seem to be centered around these two, even all my arts recently are of them : D As usual, proofread by me, i apologize if there're any tenses mixed up or misspelled words,,, anyways, hope you enjoy this small offering! 
> 
> Much love!

Oikawa loves trying out new styles, be it clothes, jewelry, or hair. 

It's not so much that he keeps in line with the current fashion trend (though from time to time, he does like doing them) but more so with the fact that there are so many different styles out there that's able to equate how he's feeling for a period. Like, for example, if he's a bit on an adventurous feeling, he'd have khaki's and summer style polo's on, or any vibrant looking nature printed choice of wear complete with fluffy hair covered by bucket hats. If he's a little over exhausted from studies, he's donning these fit comfortable joggers, and oversized hoodies tinted darker, hair just a tad bit waved because even if he's tired, he still gotta make himself seem cute. If he's a little on the sappy side, he's wearing a long offwhite overcoat over soft-pink tucked in shirts and white trousers with his specs on. If he's in a bad (meaning angry) mood he'd don those fashionable cargo pants and some form fitting black top, completing it with over the top jewelry and waxed back hair, just to make him look extra unapproachable, because it isn't a people day. 

So yeah, the gist is, his fashion sense is wholly dependable on his moods, and most of the styles come from him trying on different choice styles, even if they seem dubious at start.

So to say, when he found a video of a man attempting to do DIY curls using rubber bands, he wanted to try that out too. It would've been super useful for his new outfit ideas due his happiness over spending the weekend wholly with his partner. 

The thing is, he never really expected rubber bands to be the tools of the devil.

He'd rolled and sectioned his hair into tiny little buns, being extra sure by securing the little black rubbers around and around and around them. He supposes he should've brushed through the strands of his hair first and  _ not _ delving into doing what the vid portrayed because of excitement and just winging it, considering the fact that his hair was usually wild when unstyled and was really hard to actually tame.

And now, hours later with only 7 bands out his hair (still entangled were his poor hair strands that didn't survive the fight) and 14 more still in it, Tooru was on the verge of crying.

It didn't help that it hurt, like  _ hell _ . And every pull and tug only seemed to make it more tangled, and he's unsure if there're bald spots because of all the tugging, and the tiny migraine pounding into his brain because apparently a throbbing scalp wasn’t enough, and he was so damn tired of putting his arms up and down that he was sure it'd come off any minute now. 

Truly, he was on the verge of crying because he loves his hair and he really, really doesn't want to cut it off. 

So in a very desperate manner, he trudges into the study room where Iwaizumi was currently finishing his thesis papers, and promptly produces the most sad 'please help me' whine he could muster. 

Iwa's eyes snap to his form, worried eyes scurrying over his body in a hurry trying to find what was wrong, only to double back up to his mess of hair. "You--" he closes his mouth, opens, closes them again and then snorts.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines out, offended

The older male only laughs out in response, amusement dancing behind emerald orbs. Tooru, in normal circumstances, would probably have laughed as well because a smiling Iwa is a contagious Iwa, and any time the brunette lands his eyes on the precious upturned lips, unknowingly his own would smile too. 

But today was not such a day, and the building laughter his partner keeps emitting is only setting off his embarrassment and pain, and remorse that suddenly he chokes up a sob and starts a silent rush of waterworks that shuts Hajime up in no time. Tooru looks down immediately, wringing his hands together, shuffling both feet and hears the abrupt patter of feet towards him.

"Oh baby-- sorry- I didn't mean to-- c'mere" then strong hands encase him, slowly gliding over his back in an attempt to comfort. Tooru feels one hand hanging over the back of his head (probably wanting to card through hair, because that move always makes Tooru relax, but alas, said hair was all tangled) but moves to securely clasp the back of his neck instead, thumb rubbing small circles. 

Tooru snuggles into the embrace, digging his nose into the side where neck meets shoulder and sniffles, letting his frustration seep out of him. Hajime just coos and whispers over words of comfort, gently moving both of them to sit down on the sofa chair. 

"Ha-Hajime," Tooru whimpers out, prolonging the last syllables of his name. The sound squeezes the heart of Iwaizumi, soft guilt mixed with concern settling over him.

"What is it, Tooru? Tell me how I can help you baby," He kisses the shell of Oikawa's ear, letting the body in between his arms feel safe. 

"It hurts so much, I was just trying out the thing in the video, but I didn't know it'd end up like this! And i've been trying to detangle them for hours now, and a lot of my hair has already pulled out from so much tugging, and my arms are so sore, and my head’s been pounding since the last hour, and I just want it all to end!" Tooru rushes out, frustrations rising over his failed attempt, pounding scalp, and raging headache "Hajime, they won't come oooouuuuut! I don't wanna cut my hair, Haji," he sniffles, more tears pouring out, "Haji, please"

The sight of Tooru's distraught face makes Hajime's own heart ache, gently running his thumb over delicate cheeks and catching any tears that fall, he comforts, "shh baby, I won't let you cut your hair, okay? We'll figure it out, stop crying for me, please?" At this he kisses Oikawa's temple, "I'll help you get them out okay?" Another kiss to his cheek, "but first don't cry, baby, it hurts me seeing you so sad," then another to Tooru's nose, where Iwa could see the slow scrunching of his face and the small sparkle starting back in his lovers eyes. "Okay?" He noses his own to Tooru's nose, lips gently ghosting over Tooru's soft pouting ones, "okay, Hajime." Tooru breathes out, shifting to close the last remaining spaces between them so that he can kiss Hajime.

Iwaizumi smiles into the kiss, it was slow, just a simple pressing of skin, and gives more smaller kisses to make his sunshine boy bright again. 

"Alright then, come on, maybe some conditioner can help in detangling them." He ushers Oikawa to stand, one hand laid on the base of Tooru's spine. 

The following hour is composed of a firm but gentle tug of war over the scraggly mess that is Tooru’s hair. After feeding Tooru some pain medication, Hajime leads him to their small comfy tub. They sit inside the bathroom floor, warm water pouring over Tooru’s crown as he lays back, supported by the tub’s frame, to avoid getting his clothes wet. Rough hands slowly lathering conditioner over brown locks, massaging the scalp along the way in hopes to alleviate some of Tooru’s headache. 

The soft grumbling accompanied by the lulling sensation of Hajime’s warmth makes Tooru drowsy. Eyes half closed, the stress of earlier fades away leaving only a sense of exhaustion and content. Without meaning to, his consciousness fades, remnants of Iwa-chan’s voice ferrying him over to the land of dreams. 

Hajime looks down to the peaceful face below him. Petals of adoration bloom inside his chest. 

His Tooru, wonder boy, so full of life and love. Hajime would never get tired staying with this man. Two pieces of hearts growing alongside each other. He’s known him all his life, knows all his quirks, his faces, his dislikes, knows just the right way to make him happy. 

And days where the storm comes into their too-small apartment, they wade through it anyways. It makes Iwa contemplate whipping out the small velvet box hidden so artfully behind a picture frame of he and Kawa holding up a volley for the very first time, housing the ring he’d made for the first time with words engraved inside. 

Them being together was never an ‘if’. It had always been ‘when’. And the answer had always been forever. 

Now in the late afternoon of a weekend, there they both were, one dozing off, and one gently detangling chocolate hair. The scene comes unbidden in Hajime’s mind, the same event, years later, two dogs running amok in their cozy two-storied house, the cat on the second floor too busy sleeping. 

A soft sigh escapes his lips, the image becoming clearer each second. Iwa smoothes out the last remaining strands, taking out the last rubber tie. He towels off Oikawa’s hair and blow dries it. The sound doesn’t wake him up so Iwa is left to willingly suffer the full heaviness of a grown man in his arms. He lowers him to their bed, pasting a kiss to his forehead lovingly, “Love you.” Oikawa seems to sense his words, turning to cuddle close to him. 

And maybe Oikawa wakes up the smell of newly made pancakes. Maybe he wakes to soft humming next to his ears. Or maybe he wakes to find a gold band around his left ring finger. But all that is for another story, for now Hajime just lets his whole world sleep content in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Take with you this loving Iwa, mayhaps someday I get to write Tooru's reaction to Iwa's proposal : D and maybe more of that future husbans scene hmmm.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Go and have an Iwaoi day!
> 
> ((If ya'll are interested in the curls video here's an example of one! https://youtu.be/2XlqG6U8B-8))


End file.
